moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Goode
Andrew "Andy" Goode (portrayed by Brendan Hines) was a supporting character in the first season of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. A part-time phone salesman, he was passionate about technology, especially robotics and artificial intelligence. In the series timeline, he created a chess-playing computer known as the Turk and entered it into a chess tournament with another chess-playing machine. What he didn't know was that the Turk would later evolve into the military AI Skynet that would deem all of humanity as a threat to its own existence and trigger a nuclear holocaust. History Original Timeline Before the intervention of the Connors, Andy Goode would develop an intelligent computer system called The Turk. Although the Turk was programmed to play chess, it was capable of higher learning and would eventually earn the attention of military sponsors. Goode and a dozen others would be involved in re-purposing the Turk for directing U.S. military assets, turning it into the advanced neural net intelligence that would be dubbed "Skynet". Skynet would eventually become self-aware, deciding that all humans posed a threat to its own existence and would attempt to exterminate humanity by launching a worldwide nuclear attack. By the year 2027, the war between Skynet and humanity was at its height and Andy Goode was still alive, having joined the Resistance under the assumed name "Bill Wisher". At one point he was captured by the machines and held prisoner in a torture facility along with Derek Reese. During this time, Goode confessed to Derek that he had been involved with Skynet's creation, claiming responsibility for Judgment Day and everything since, begging Derek to forgive him. Derek, Andy and the other captives would be abandoned by the machines and would free themselves, later rejoining their comrades. Some time after this, Derek and a handful of other Resistance fighters would be selected by John Connor to undertake a mission across time, travelling back to 2007 to support the Connors. Andy knew that part of Derek's mission involved killing his past self in order to prevent Skynet's creation, and he indicated his accordance with the mission and silently gave Derek his forgiveness as Derek had done for him. Altered Timeline Finding files at the Resistance fighter safehouse containing pictures of Andrew Goode, Sarah Connor decided to go and find him. Sarah met him while buying cell phones and they had dinner together that night. He showed her the Turk, a chess-playing machine, and Sarah realized that this highly adaptable program might be the precursor to Skynet. Sarah developed feelings for Andy and scolded Cameron for having the idea to kill Andy. She knew that she might have to kill Andy to stop Skynet, but she wanted to find an alternative method. Sarah decided to destroy the Turk by setting Andy's house on fire. However, Andy quickly built another Turk, one that was much more advanced, and entered it in a chess tournament in which the winner would gain a military contract. Before the match, Andy introduced Sarah to Dmitri Shipkov, his business partner. The Turk lost to the Japanese team and not long after the tournament, Andy was found by Derek Reese and shot dead. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Innocent Victims Category:Assassination Category:Terminator (franchise) Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Category:Death by Shooting